


Fishtails

by pointsnorth



Category: The Last Story
Genre: Gen, he trusts no one else to do it, lowell never tried again, lowell tried once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hair that neat cannot be done by one's own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishtails

To get braids so tightly done, he needs outside assistance. Mirania’s all too happy to provide assistance with her nimble, soft fingers; at dawn, when Dagran’s managed to become coherent and fully dressed for the day, he slips into her room and heavily plops onto her bed. If Syrenne wakes up, she snorts at the sight and rolls over (bless the mead and bless her sleeping habits).

It’s a simple transaction; he smuggles muffins in for her, and she does his hair each morning to avoid it getting caught in battle. The feather, she leaves to Zael. It’s their thing, and the braids are hers. 

When he sits on her bed, she sits upright almost instantly, alarmingly awake for the hours he keeps. Sometimes, when he asks her a question or mumbles something she can’t quite hear through a yawn, she replies with a mouthful of crumbs.

He forgives her, to his credit. She’s getting better at controlling the spray, and she does such nice braids that don’t hurt him during the day.

Once she’s finished, she hands him the paper casing and goes back to sleep for a little longer; he shuffles out, grunts his thanks and tosses the rubbish when he can.

There’s a lot to be said for Mirania’s techniques. When she does separate jobs and the job falls to Yurick or, heaven forbid, Zael or Syrenne, Dagran simply does without. He swears that he feels hot flushes around his ears, constantly brushes back the locks falling around his face and grumbles when a stray hair snags in his earring. 

Usually he gives Mirania enough muffins to keep her going for a month after that.


End file.
